Episode 18 (Crossed Destinies)
<< Episode 17 Episode 19 >> Episode N°18 – Crossed Destinies Your heart is hesitating between love and friendship... But sometimes meeting someone new is enough to help you sort out your emotions, or to become completely overwhelmed by them. Summary The news falls: Naytili escaped and an innocent woman lost her life. Leiftan escaped miraculously, but dark in unconsciousness. The Eel Guard organizes a vigil in memory of the victim, Anya: speeches to ease tensions, hugs ... Many people have collapsed. The tensions soothed, Chrome asks us to help him repair the damage caused by Naytili: a few trowel strokes on the walls and rocks to move. To thank us, Chrome offers us a ring found under the rocks. We'll learn later that he wanted to give it to Karenn before ... The Guardian goes to her room to rest. Head in the air, she jostles a chimera named Yeu, and it's our roommate! The current goes well, the two young women quickly become friends. Yéu will talk about her people, her traditions and her complicated relationship with her boyfriend Tinh. She doubts her fidelity and asks us to help her find him. After asking the inhabitants of the Eel Guard, no one has heard of Tinh. Yeh despairs. It is decided to ask a chief of guard, but he evades the question. Ye weep, we get excited: the Guard still shows its incompetence. Seeing that this situation is too close to our hearts, Yeu decides to distance herself from us. Nobody is fooled: something is wrong. The guardian gets angry for no apparent reason and speaks with some Yeu. The chief of guard in question discusses the situation with Miiko. The theory of possession seems likely. Indeed, the women in the headquarters felt a strange presence alongside the guardian. After some research, it turns out that Tinh died more than 50 years ago and that the soul of Yêu failed to join him. She aimlessly in the headquarters. However, they do not know that you are listening to them. She goes to the beach, followed by the chief not far behind ... To bring the two souls together, one must make contact with Tinh's spirit. The chief of guard uses an Acadian spell, says De La Conservatrice to find Tinh's ring. It is necessary to hurry, because Yeu wants to join his beloved by any means. Towards the beach ! The guardian is alone, feet in the water in front of the immensity of the ocean. The chosen one of our heart arrives and prevents us from committing the irreparable. They kiss passionately. The souls of Yeu and Tinh united, they leave their bodies. Returning to HQ, they keep this secret kiss. After this event, the feelings are jostling. Our guardian can not even stand up anymore. Is it ... An earthquake ?! Outfit A secret object is available at the end of the episode depending on the choices you make. List Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode18 Illustration Ezarel-Guardian 1.png Episode18 Illustration Ezarel-Guardian 2.jpg Episode18 Illustration Nevra-Guardian 1.jpg Episode18 Illustration Nevra-Guardian 2.jpg Episode18 Illustration Valkyon-Guardian 1.jpg Episode18 Illustration Valkyon-Guardian 2.jpg Trivia *According to your choices, you can unlock the covenants of Yêu and Tinh . *Our character can now reach level 20. *In this episode we meet Yeu and Tinh. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- The official guide for this episode has not been posted to the forums yet. We apologize for any inconveniences. ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 19! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Guardian ---- 'Nevra' ---- 'Ezarel' ---- 'Valkyon' ---- 'Leiftan' ---- Keroshane ---- 'Alajea' ---- 'Ykhar' }}---- 'Ewelein' ---- 'Cameria' ---- 'Miiko' ---- 'Chrome' ---- 'Karenn' ---- 'Huang Hua' ---- 'Jamon' ---- 'Karuto' ---- 'Cryllis' ---- 'Feng Zifu' ---- 'Ashkore' ---- 'Mery' ---- 'Purrekos' ---- Yeu Category:Index Category:Episode